Kamen Rider The First (Extra)
is a Japanese tokusatsu Film. The film is an adaptation of ''Kamen Rider Extra, though there are many differences between the film and the original programme; some of these, however, are due to a closer reliance on the original Kamen Rider manga by Shotaro Ishinomori. Plot summary College student Terrie Maxson is abducted into the terrorist organisation Shocker (Sacred Hegemony Of Cycle Kindred Evolutional Realm), at the hands of a Cyborg Inhumanoid known as the Bat. There, he undergoes painful reconstructive surgery, turning him into an Inhumanoid himself. Unlike the original series, he does not escape prior to mental conditioning by Shocker, and becomes one of their soldiers, nicknamed "Hopper". He carries out a mission successfully, and meets Shocker's major agents, including Dr. Shinigami. Maxson receives his orders— Kill those who have seen Shocker's Inhumanoid soldiers. However, what he doesn't realize is that the two witnesses are the journalist who had interviewed him prior to his kidnapping, Asuka Midorikawa and her fiancé Yamato Yuki. Attacking the two along with Shocker soldier Spider, it is here that Maxson remembers his humanity, and has an epiphany with regards to what he should do. Despite his efforts, Yamato is killed by Spider, and Asuka finds Maxson next to the body. Blaming him for Yamato's death, she begins to follow him, attempting to ascertain why whom she thought was a normal college student is a murderer. Meanwhile, at Shocker headquarters, it is revealed that those who undergo Shocker's treatment need periodic blood transfusions, lest they reject their cybernetic components. Though Maxson seems to lack the need for the transfusions, he is labeled a "traitor" by Shocker and must be destroyed. It is here that Dr. Shinigami reveals his plan to create a second soldier based on Hopper's design to do the job. Hongo, having now abandoned Shocker, visits Tōbei Tachibana, who gives him his motorcycle, the Cyclone. He is then able to defeat Spider. Asuka meets Rocky Andrew, who is identical to her fiancé, whom she thought was dead. He reveals that "Yamato Yuki" was an alias. What he doesn't tell Asuka is that he had been kidnapped by Shocker and turned into the 2nd Hopper. His mission: defeat Maxson at any cost. The film also features a , interspersed throughout. It involves two terminally ill hospital patients, who get a chance to live after an offer by Shocker. The couple is taken to Shocker's island base, where they laugh and play under the watchful eye of Shocker's sinister bird logo. It is only then that it is revealed that this part of the film has been a flashback, taking place around a year ago. The two had underwent the reconfiguration and surfaced in the current story as Shocker soldiers Cobra and Snake, who branded Ichimonji a traitor for failing Shocker by putting his feelings for Asuka first. Ultimately, the Riders team up after Bat attempts to kidnap Asuka and turn her into an Inhumanoid, which enrages Rocky enough to cause him to turn on his former masters. They defeat Shocker's three cyborg soldiers at their island base, but Shinigami and other major agents have survived, and they're already in the process of fashioning of a new base of operations while plotting a new scheme to eliminate the Riders. While the two newly-christened Kamen Rider will destroy Shocker for good, once and for all. Characters Heroes Villains *Hopper 1 (turns good later) *Hopper 2 (turns good later) *Spider *Bat *Cobra *Snake *Youth *Lady *Elderly Gentleman *Great Leader Differences between film and television *The movie has a great deal of elements from the original television series that spread across from the beginning to end, although several of these conflict with the film's timing. Terrie Maxson originally had to ride his motorcycle at high speeds to power his Typhoon belt and transform into his Rider form while Rocky Andrew was able to power the Typhoon by arm movements. Although Maxson was able to do the same eventually, the movie version can do it from the beginning. *The Riders' "transformation" movement is also different from the actual series. In the series, Maxson and Rocky perform a series of stylish hand-waving, then jump into the air to complete the transformation. The hand movements are implemented later in the movie, as battle poses before their confrontation with the Bat, but have no connection to their transformation. In this movie, they simply open up their leather jackets (or polo shirt, in one of Rocky's cases), revealing the Typhoon Belt (and their body armor), then snap on their helmets and faceplates on their heads to transform. *Dr. Shinigami appears from the very beginning of the movie, although in the original series, he appeared after the defeat of Colonel Zol, the first Shocker general. *The character of Rocky Andrew was completely rewritten. In the television series, Rocky was a photographer who was kidnapped to become Shocker's new Kamen Rider, although he was rescued by Terrie Maxson before he could be brainwashed; the two were allies from the beginning. In the film, Rocky was originally Yamato Yuki, the lover of Asuka Midorikawa. Yamato was killed by Spider, and Maxson/Hopper was framed for it. Yamato's corpse was recovered and turned into a cyborg similar to Maxson. His brain was altered to believe he was a man named Rocky Andrew in competition for Asuka's affection. Rocky originally served as Maxson's enemy, and later a hesitant ally. He disappears at the end of the movie, leaving his helmet on the road. *Asuka Midorikawa shares the same last name as one of Maxson's professors who had worked for Shocker, Professor Midorikawa. In the original series, it is Professor Midorikawa who saves Hongo before he can be subjected to brain surgery by providing the distraction to allow Hongo to escape, only to ultimately be murdered by the Spider. Asuka also shares a similarity with Professor Midorikawa's daughter, Ruriko; both had witnessed the death of their respected loved ones (Professor Midorikawa for Ruriko, who was her father, and Yamato Yuki for Asuka, who was her fiancé) with their own eyes and originally thought that Maxson was to blame for it. Then both of them ultimately found out the truth and forgave Maxson. Other media TV Movie *Kamen Rider Extra's Rise of Shocker Movie is a tribute to The Frist and The Next Cast Suit actors Songs Cameos *Sougo Tokiwa: Sougo can be seen at café. *Geiz Myoukouin: Geiz can be seen at a park with Tsukuyomi. *Black Woz: Woz can found at a fountain. *Takeshi Hongo and Ichimonji Hayato: The Original Kamen Riders are seen on some TVs in a window of a TV Store. Notes External links *https://kamenrider.fandom.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_The_First *https://kamenrider.fandom.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_The_Next See also *Kamen Rider The Next References